


Wolf In Sheep’s Clothing

by DaxYeena



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaxYeena/pseuds/DaxYeena
Summary: Hi everyone, I really just used DaveKat as an excuse to write some kind of story for two songs I’ve been listening to for a few days. So lot of songs and lyrics and stuff.Songs:Wolf in sheep’s clothing by set it offBulletproof heart by My chemical romanceTeenagers by my chemical romanceI’m not okay by my chemical romanceiRobot by Jon Bellion





	Wolf In Sheep’s Clothing

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are head over heels for a wolf in sheep’s clothing. That wolf being Dave fucking Strider. Other names being, fuck boi, dickhead, asshole, handsome, and dare you say it... The sexiest male you have ever laid eyes on. Too bad he’s a total complete asshat who loves and trashes in a few days, at best. Might be wondering how this came to be, well Dave just so happens to be apart of your friend circle that formed in 4th grade and here we all are still together in college. Amazing right?

No we don’t all go to the same exact college, there are two other schools near the one you, Dave and three other friends go to. But surprisingly we got away with having one frat/sorority house. We called it, Homestuck, which doesn’t fit in with most frat or sorority houses. Then again this houses both males and females, it’s nice though, there’s 16 of us and it’s evenly split. Shocking, right. Lately there have been some room swapping because of exams, so whoever’s taking the same exams are studying together and living in the same room. With that said, you and Dave are the only ones taking the same class, so you are currently stuck with him. You don’t mind it much, but it’s unsettling to be alone with Dave. You have never been alone with him like this before.

You can just feel Dave staring at you behind his stupid shades. However you keep your head buried in your book and continue to write notes done. Your classes are of art and music, and of course so are Dave’s classes. Though you put more effort into it than he does, his excuse is that he’s only in the classes to pick up chicks, “as a musical genius does not need to study” yeah that’s the douchbag you’re in love with. But you admit that he is rather good with the turntables and electro music, you will never tell him that. Okay this is getting annoying now, fucking keeps on staring and staring. You finally look up at him, he has a smug look. “What do you want Strider.”

“Nothin, just watching ya study.” He doesn’t move, his face still having that fucking smug look.

“Well can you stop? It’s creepy and distracting.” You huff a little and brush some hair out of your face. Dave just shrugged at you and moved to a laying position on his bed. “Thanks...” you look back at your notes, “you know, you should really be studying too. And I get that you’re some fucking art genius but that’s not going to save your ass when you fail the exams.”

“Who says I don’t or haven’t been studying.”

“Because we have been sharing a room for three weeks now and you haven’t left the house at all since the exam dates were released.” You give him a small glance and continue with your studies.

“Well I’ll have you know, I /have/ been studying, just not in relation to exams.” Dave smirked and you didn’t need to look to know. You hear him shifting on the bed. “Why not take a break?”

“No thanks, our music professor sent out a email about the exams, she wants us to write a song and preform in front of the class.” You look up from your book, “after I’m done with notes, I’m going to start on my song. And see if Sollux and Vriska will help me record some instruments. I plan to use more than just my guitar.” 

“Getting help? Wouldn’t that be cheating?”

“Nope, she said we are allowed to do so, long as we write, sing and use the instrument we have been using for the entire year.” You stick your pen in your book and close it setting it aside. “I have an idea of what I want the song to be.” You get up walking over to your guitar and picked it up. “If you’re going out to dick around, be my guest, but you’re not dragging me along.”

Dave shrugged and got up walking out the door. It was silent, you regret not going with him, you sigh and set up your amp and other equipment. You start with a rhythm with random words that’ll soon be replaced. “Nah... more upbeat..” you start up again. “This is about you...” you get out a notebook and start writing everything you love and hate about Dave Strider. It becomes a long list but it’s useful. You grin and look at the time. You get back up and start playing what you have so far.

“Ha ha ha.. this is about you. Beware beware, be skeptical, of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold. Deceit so natural. But a wolf in sheep’s clothing is more than a warning.” You trail off trying to think of where to go from there. “Fuck.. no that doesn’t work.” You shake your head and set your guitar down, you pick up the notebook and ran out the house. “Some coffee and maybe food will help.” You walk to your favorite coffee shop and get your usual latte and a scone. You sit in the corner and tap you pen on the table. The barista came over as there was no one else in the shop.

“S’cues me.” He smiles softly looking down at you.

“Oh hey... sup?” You look up at him, thought they were open until 11pm on Friday. Maybe not?

“You are Karkat Vantas? We are in the same music class. I’m Vincent.”

“Oh yeah I remember seeing you around.. you play the drums?” You smile softly, unconsciously setting your hand over your work.

“I do, I was wondering if you needed help with your song.. I mean... you’re already amazing and you play some killer riffs and all... you probably don’t even need help from some drummer..”

“Wait hold on, I might... I was going to ask my friend, but I’m sure it’ll be too stressful to study and help me.... if you really don’t mind, I can use a dummer for my song, and I can help you with your song too.” You smile softly, “but I need time for the lyrics, but I can get the instrumental part taken care of, I already have that planned out.”

“Really?! I would love to! How about tomorrow? I don’t have to work, have all day to practice.” Vincent pulled out his little notebook and wrote down his number and address. “We can do it at my Frat house, it’ll be easier since my drums are already set up there.” He smiles handing you the paper.

“That’ll be great, thank you!” You blush lightly taking the paper and sticking it in your wallet. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” You get up grabbing your things. “And you helped with my writers block.”

“Think it was mostly the coffee, helps me too.. but thanks Karkat... I’ll see you tomorrow!” Vincent waved to you as you left.

You run home, bumping into Dave, who just got to the front door. “Oh hey Strider... have any fun?”

Dave looked down at you and nodded, “yeah. How’s your song going?”

“Great actually, Vincent is going to help me with the drumming instead. I figured it’ll be too much for sollux, he has his own stuff to do.”

“Vincent? He’s not apart of our group.”

“No... he’s from our class.. also not everyone we hang out with has to be apart of our group.. you hang out with other people all the time. Why’s it matter if we... I hang out with someone, he’s going to help me with the song.”

“I hang out with our group all the time, when I go out alone.... it’s none your business.” Dave frowned and walked inside the house heading to the room, you following since it’s your room as well.

“Oh none of my business, then it’s the same to you. I don’t always have to hang out with the group or with you. In fact I’m going to sleep on the couch, don’t want to be near you.” You huff out and storm back downstairs and to the living room. Stupid Dave and his stupidness.

You could hear Dave sighing once you left then the door clicking shut. Whatever, he’s a jerk anyways. Probably out fucking some girl as per usual. Doesn’t matter. You sit on the couch with your notebook and started writing random words, eventual you manage to write some more bits to your song. Surprisingly it’s coming together rather well, and it’s all because of Dave. This is about him after all.

The next day you’ve been texting Vincent, even as you were walking to his frat house. He’s a pretty funny guy and he’s done a lot of cool things. Never knew he plaid for Fall Out Boy once when their drummer had food poisoning. That’s really cool, not for the drummer but for Vincent. You look up at the frat house, it’s a bit smaller than your house but then again, there’s a lot of you and you all had requirements. It’s also the most expensive house between the three colleges. You ring the doorbell and waited patiently, sticking your phone in your pocket.

Vincent answered the door smiling, “hey Karkat! We have the frat to ourselves!”

“I’m still here!”

“Well almost, Joey is still here.. is it cool if he listens in?”

“Yeah that’ll be fine. I’ve actually never plaid in front of other people other than my group of friends... so this will be good since we have to play in front of the entire class.” You were let in and then lead to the music room. “I actually have a big chunk of the song written.”

“That’s good! Can’t wait to hear what you have karkat!”

“Yeah Vantas, Vincent has been telling me how great you are.” Joey smiles and took a seat off to the side.

Karkat blushed and smiled, “ready when you are Vincent.” You hand Vincent the drummer music sheet. “Try to keep up.” You smirk and start playing.

“Ha ha ha, this is about you  
Beware, beware, be skeptical  
Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold  
Deceit so natural  
But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning  
Bla-bla-black sheep, have you any soul?  
No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals  
Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick  
Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks  
So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Aware, aware, you stalk your prey  
With criminal mentality  
You sink your teeth into the people you depend on  
Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem  
Feefifofum, you better run and hide  
I smell the blood of a petty little coward  
Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick  
Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch....”

You trailed off playing, as Vincent had stopped and your play isn’t quite matching the tone of the song. “So um... that’s all I have so far.. heh..” you look at Vincent and Joey. “What do you think?”

Vincent smiled “that was AWESOME!!” He got up and hugged you tightly, it surprised you but you hugged him back.

“Karkat you truly are talented, lot of feeling was put into that.”

“Years of feelings are the reason for the song.. and it’s about time someone finally knows it. Sadly I also love this selfish prick.” You look down a bit embarrassed.

“Loves a mess isn’t it? Hope they change after hearing this song.” Vincent nodded in agreement with Joey. “Yup, loves weird like that!”

“Thanks guys... keep practicing that part? I’ll be ready in a few days with the rest and we can start the recordings.”

Hours past and you and Vincent have grown tired of the constant playing. You both decided it was enough for today and to get some rest, Vincent offered you to stay the night at the frat and you politely declined. It was movie marathon night and you probably already missed the first movie, or everyone have been waiting for you like last time. Oh boy you were in so much trouble last time. You waved to your new friends and walked home. On the way home Dave called you, out of the usual.

“Hello?”

“Where are you.”

“Out... I’m heading home now.”

“I know you are out. Where have you been.”

“Why does it matter to you. I said I was on my way home. If you guys are waiting for me still just go ahead and start.”

“Movies been canceled, everyone’s been so busy studying they are too tired for movies..”

“Everyone but you... okay that’s cool. I’m kinda tired myself anyways, been a long day.. hey do we have honey?”

“Um... yeah why. What were you doing.”

“It’s for my throat, I might have strained it with Vincent.”

“Vincent? Wait you actually went over to that guys house?!”

“Yeah I did. Why the fuck do you care, I’m trying to get my song done, in return I’m going to help him with his song... you need to stop whatever the fuck it is you have going on with me and start doing your song.”

“Would that make you happy.”

“Uh yeah sure. Bye Strider, I’m almost home” you hung up and stuck your phone in your pocket. That was weird, why’s Dave acting like this. Is he really that upset that you want to hang out with someone else outside of the circle? Whatever, maybe if you try spending some time with Dave you can finish your song, hopefully. Though you still need Vriska’s help to record the piano portions of the song. Anything else can be added in electronically.

You arrive at home and to your shared room. Surprise surprise, Dave is standing there like he’s your father about to call you off for being home late. “What.” You sigh as you push Dave out of the way and lay in bed.

“What’s going on with you.”

You frowned sitting up fast. “With me?! Are you fucking kidding me? What the ever loving fuck is going on with you! You’ve been acting so fucking.. I don’t even know but it’s not yourself. You keep staring at me, bothering me, you’re always asking where I’m going where I’ve been and if you didn’t know I was gone or even noticed me gone for a long period of time you call me and throw a fit. What the fuck Strider!”

Dave just started at you as you continue to yell at him. 

“Say something! Why do you care about anything I do, don’t you have girls to swoon and fuck. Let me do my things in peace, you’re not my boyfriend or my brother or my dad or anything. I just want to do my song and get it perfect... it’s... a complicated song but I’m a complicated person. It’s a love song in all honestly. Very rude and complicated but so am I....”

Dave nods looking down. “Sorry Karkat.. I’ll leave you alone.. whoever your songs for, they really mean a lot to you.” Dave kept his head down and went to bed minutes later.

You feel bad for getting mad, you were glad Dave was worrying and paying attention to you. But you admit it was a little much, like he wants to tell you something but can’t for some reason.

However what’s been said can’t be taken back, least not now. You feel like you have upset your friend. You look down and lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Eventually you fall asleep, probably around 3am.

You wake up late in the day and Dave’s hovering over you, like last nights rant, fight, whatever it was, didn’t happen. Dave just smirked at you as you stared back at him. “Hi..?” You sit up a little bit.

“You want to hang out?”

“Um...” you look down then at your phone.

“Oh... yeah I know your song and all that....”

“No it’s... no I guess I can spend a day without stressing about school stuff. Maybe I’ll finish the lyrics absentmindedly.” You get up, standing just at Dave’s chin, damn you never noticed how much taller he was. “Let me get ready.” You smile softly and start rummaging through your closet.

You met up with Dave outside, the both of you walk down the street, talking. “Oh so you finally got your shit together to write a song?”

“Yeah.. I asked you last night if it would make you happy.” 

You pause in silence, you did say it would in some form. “I did...” you look up at him. “Electronic?”

“Surprise... for everyone.... mostly for me. It’s not something people would guess coming from me, but it tells them a lot about me at the same time. Make sense?”

“Yeah. Something truthful and odd to your person. I get it.”

Dave gives you a small corner smile. “I just hope I have the voice for it.” He chuckles and nonchalantly grabs your hand as you pass by a random group of people. You look at Dave questioning but don’t protest, you slightly shrug and move closer to him. “It’s also for someone as well.” 

“Oh? How sweet, hope they like it.” Damn now you want to know who it’s for. Of course Dave won’t tell you who. You both continue walking, not sure if Dave had a destination or just needed a quick excuse to get you from studying, or to be with Vincent. Think it’s more so that Dave just doesn’t want you around Vincent.

“I think they’ll like, least I hope they do. Never written something with actual lyrics, usual just instrumental symphony’s or my electronic stuff.” Dave looked a little nervous but hard to tell because of his shades. You have a feeling that he is. So he is capable of emotions, as you usually joke about whenever you catch the too cool kid showing any kind of emotion. But you don’t make a comment this time.

“I can’t wait to hear what you come up with.”

“Kudos Karkat.”

You pause, “are you using your turntables?”

“Nah, I’ll be using my guitar for it. Recording the rest like you are.” Dave suddenly just stopped walking and stared at a building. “Fuck..”

“What’s wrong?” You stopped in front of Dave and stared at the building as well. 

“Oh uh.. nothing. Heh just absentmindedly walking.” Dave starts walking again and you follow in a little confusion but pass it off. You look around the area not recognizing anything.

“Where are we going?” You looked up, Dave let go of your hand and rubbed the back of his neck. Damn. “Just a bit further, there’s this cool place I chill at. Helps with art block and such.”

You nod sticking your hands in your pockets. About fifteen more minutes and you’ve reached your destination. Dave pushes back some bushes that covered a small pathway, from there you walked into a large semi open area with a view of the town. You’re eyes widen as you stare at the town in awe. Dave stood behind you, taking your hand again and lead you to a large flat rock. You both take a seat and stare at the view, it was remarkable.

“How did you find this place?”

“Oh heh you know me, always out and about. Just stumble upon things...”

“You just stumbled upon this? Where you drunk one night.” You snicker a little, looking up at Dave.

“Heh yeah, something like that.” He just smiled back. “I’ve been coming here for awhile now. Two years I think. It’s nice, where my sketches come from.”

“That’s right.. do you always come here when you go out alone?”

“Not all the time... most of the time I do.”

You nod and kick your feet over the edge of the rock like a kid. “Thanks..”

“For what?”

“Taking me here... it’s really nice, it’s beautiful actually. Thank you.”

“My pleasure... I thought you might want a day out, away from everything, go and de-stress.”

“I did actually, not to mention struggling with finishing the song, but I feel like I have an ending for it now. I can start recording and it’ll be ready for next week.”

“Good luck.. I know you’ll be nervous about playing.. we can get the gang to come in and sit up front for you.”

“As much as I’d love that, I’m sure they’ll be doing exams or resting from doing them.... besides you will be there.. I’ll just look at you if I start getting stage fright.”

“Karkat, are you saying that I am your rock?” Dave made a exaggeration face of shock and glee.

You chuckle at him and pushed him lightly. “Yeah yeah, you’re my rock Strider, only for one day.”

“I’ll take it.” Dave chuckled out and smiled down at you. Wow he’s really letting off the cool guy act right now. “Oh uh one thing.. don’t tell anyone about this place. It’s means a lot to me and I just... I just wanted you to know about it. It’ll be just us.” Dave looked off to the side his cheeks slightly pink. Is he blushing or is it just cold up here? Both?

You nod in response, “I promise I won’t tell anyone. It’s ours.” You blushed a little yourself, ‘it’s ours.’ Implying things that are more than just a friendship chill bro hang out spot. Least that’s Dave’s point of view on it, yours being on a much more romantic playing field.

You spent hours at the spot, slowly growing tired as night fell. You stand up, legs a little wobbly from not moving, you stretch and yawn. Looking at Dave who was doing the same thing, he took your hand leading you back home. When you walked in the front door, everyone was in the living room hanging out, all attention was brought to you and Dave as you stood there staring back at your friends.

“Hey guys... time off from studying?”

Kanaya nodded smiling, “we all agreed it would be nice to be together. It has been a few weeks.”

“Heh yeah, sorry we were out all day.” You rub your neck blushing a little.

“Nonsense karkles! You’re both here now, take a seat. We all missed your loud grumpyness!” John laughed and moved over to make room for you and Dave. “Come on.”

You sit by John and Dave next to you, again casually holding your hand. Though it was hidden behind you both. “So how’s everything going?”

“Stressed to the max. There’s too much to study for.” 

“That’s why they gave us a month in advance of the exam dates, Eridan.”

“Well other than that, we should hold a show for Dave and Karkats performance, since we won’t be there.”

“That’s a great idea Jade! Oh since I heard that you guys will be writing songs, I’ve been wanting to pester about it! Really excited!”

You blushed softly smiling, “Thanks Feferi, my songs almost done, I just need to get the background instruments recorded.. um actually, Vriska, do you mind helping me? There’s a piano portion in the song.”

“Sure Vantas, it’ll get me out of studying with Terezi for another day.” Vriska laughed and was pushed by Terezi.

“Hey! I’m a great study partner!”

You chuckle watching the two banter. You look around at your friends, smiling brightly. You really love these guys.

“Whoa Karkat is smiling guys!” John laughed and you lightly punch his arm.

“What no I’m not! Dave’s the one cracking a smile!” You point at Dave and start laughing, triggering Dave and everyone else to chuckle. “I’m just.. I’m just really glad we all staid friends for this long.” You sighed giving everyone a big smile. “I love you guys, honest.”

“Oh karkat we love you too!” Aradia giggles and crawled over to hug you, soon everyone followed suit. It was one big hug fest.

“We love all your short loud rude grumpy ass Vantas!” Nepeta laughed out.

“It’s still early... how about we watch the movies!”

“Love it! Gamzee and I will make popcorn!” Terezi grabbed Gamzee and dragged him to the kitchen.

“Eridan go get the blankets and pillows.”

“What why do I have to. Make Sollux.”

“Because I’m older than you, and I said so.”

“Feferi we aren’t even related and I’m older than you.” 

“Lalalalala not listening!”

Eridan sighed. “Childish” He got up and went to get the blankets and pillows.

Feferi giggles and swapped spots with John for a minute. She leaned over to you and whispered in your ear. “He’s going to love the song.” She smiled.

You blush a little looking at her. “You know?” You looked around at everyone then back at Feferi.

“We all know. But we wanted you to tell him and for him to finally notice. Actually had a bet, looks like those who bet on you confessing won~” she stuck her tongue up and got up, walking towards Eridan.

“Wow...”

“What was that Karkat?” Dave looked down at you.

“Oh uh nothing... um how about we watch Deadpool?” You said the first movie that came to mind. For once it wasn’t a romcom.

“Wait... really? Deadpool? Not like some cheesy romantic movie?” John pointed out, everyone paused to stare at you like you were batshit crazy.

“Why not? Ryan Reynolds is sexy...”

“That checks out, Ryan Reynolds marathon it is!” You heard Terezi yell from the kitchen.

“Tz you’re blind how do you know if he’s sexy or not.”

“I have my ways!” Terezi cackled back and walked out with large bowls of popcorn, Gamzee following after.

Eridan and Feferi returned with blankets and pillows. Everyone got settled in and you started the movie. Hours and hours of Ryan Reynolds movies, it was 4am. Most the group is asleep while the others left to their rooms or were still watching movies. You look over at Dave, he was dead asleep, he had a strong grip on you. You decided to rest against him and go to sleep.

The next morning you wake up to still being on top of Dave, who is also awake.

“Well good morning sleepy head.” Dave smiles looking down at you. “I didn’t want to wake you.. mainly because I didn’t want you yelling at me for waking you.”

You rolled your eyes and sat up yawning. “You want to do something? I’m done with my studies and I’m going to do my recordings tomorrow.”

“Sure. Where to?”

“Somewhere fun... hey is everyone else wanting to go out?” You look at your friends that are still asleep, and are trying to clean up the living room. They all raised their hands in response. “Great! How about the amusement park?”

“Yes!” Jade yelled and ran upstairs to get ready.

“Then it’s settled amusement park.” You get up and head upstairs to get ready, Dave following after you. You stand in front of your closet staring at your clothes. “What to wear..”

“What about those high cut shorts you got.” Dave stood behind you, resting his head on top of yours. You feel your face heating up and whipped around to punch him in the gut. Not hard though. Dave moves back a bit holding his stomach. “Damn my bad.”

“I don’t even own a pair, if I did, I would never wear them for you... or in public.” That’s a lie you have three pairs sitting in the back corner of the closet. But no one needs to know that. You turn back around and pull out some tight black jeans and a tank top.

“Sexy werewolf boyfriend? Where did you get that?” Dave sat on his bed pulling his shirt off and putting a clean one on. You look down at it and shrug. “No clue, but it suits me.” You stick out your tongue and start changing.

“Don’t forget your contacts and fangs, Mr. werewolf.” Dave walked out of the room leaving you in there alone. 

You usually don’t wear your red contacts and fangs outside of the month of October or when making videos. But maybe for today, you can have a little fun with it. Ten minutes later you walk out of your room and downstairs. Seems like everyone aside from Dave, Rose, John and Jade wore colored contacts and fangs. “Did uh Strider bring up the fangs and contacts?”

“Karkat how could you assume I did such a thing.”

“Yeah he did. See he roped you in as well.” Vriska looked over at you then Dave. “Nice.” She winked and walked out. Everyone following after. You and Dave being the last ones out, he stoped you just before you walk out. “Hey...”

“Yeah..?” You look up confused, waiting.

“I’m.. you uh.. you look good.” Dave looked away from you and shoved his hands in his pocket.

“Uh Thanks? You look good as well.” You chuckle a little and pull Dave out to the car, getting in.

Only a thirty minute drive away, two packed cars and one motorcycle later. You all arrived at the amusement pack, swarming in like a pack of wild animals. You and your friends were getting all kinds of confused and scared looks from strangers. All looking like some kind of demon. Terezi and Kanaya even had a little horned headband on, and Nepeta hard her claw gloves on. What a weird bunch of friends you have, and you fit right in with your extra goth get up you threw on.

Dave caught up to you in the front of the group, seemingly clinging onto you. Strange. He attempted to hold your hand but retreated once John run up next to you. “Hey Karkat what’s up with the shirt? Some kind of furry?”

You shrug a little “eh I don’t know. I didn’t even remember getting this shirt. But wouldn’t I make a great werewolf boyfriend John?~” you lean in close to John, grinning at him. He blushed and backed up. “Whoa no homo karkat. But as your friend I will be honest, yes you would.” He smiled in a dorky way and went back into the mob of friends. You laugh looking up at Dave, who seems slightly irritated. “Aww what’s the matter Strider? Jealous?~”

“What... no.. why would I be jealous. And even so I wouldn’t be jealous of John, he’s well him.” Dave crossed his arms in a pouting manner.

“Uh huh suuuure~ nothing to do with the fact that I was flirting with him.” You stick your tongue out, this is getting close to the line, but you do have a strong feeling that Dave is either in love with you or struggling with his attractions. It wasn’t a known thing that Dave was gay or bi or anything other than straight.

Dave didn’t say anything, but his actions said a lot about it. He was quick to hold you close and tight, not caring about who saw. It didn’t seem like he was going to let you go any time soon either. You go along, moving his hand to your waist, setting your hand atop of his and laced your fingers together. Your other hand went into your pocket and you lead you head on Dave’s shoulder. “You’re weird.”

“What do you mean. You’re the weird one.”

“You’re being weird. There something you want to tell me?”

“Yeah... but I can’t get the words out.”

“I know how you feel then... maybe you need a little push.”

“I don’t think that will help.... I’m just going to wait until my song, it’ll explain everything.” Dave pressed his face in your hair, leaving a soft kiss. You blush, walking into a rollercoaster entrance. You were all lucky enough to fit into one coaster, with two seats to spare. Feferi made it her goal to with with you and Terezi made Dave sit with her.

“So Dave’s been getting very affectionate with you. Are you two finally together?” She smiled, clearing hoping for a ‘yes’

You shake your head, “no.. I don’t think he’s actually into me.. more so that he’s trying to come out for whatever he is and I’m the only outlet he has for it...”

“What?! Nonsenses he’s gotta be in love with you Karkat! He’s done everything he can to be with you.”

“Wait what do you mean? We like never hang out alone together until yesterday or when exams started and we were alone in the room.”

“Dave got accepted into my college, He planed on going there cause you applied there. Then when you got denied and applied to your college, Dave went and got a transfer. I chose the classes you were going to take and everything. He made a big effort to be with you.”

You stared at Feferi, not realizing you were at the top of the tracks about to go down. You tried soaking in everything that was said, then suddenly the drop hit and your head is clouded with screams and laughter from friends. You soon followed in with the screams, still what Feferi said is in the back your your mind.

When the ride was over Feferi pulled you into the mob to keep Dave away for a few minutes. “Listen Vantas, I observe everyone carefully, it’s part of my studies in the classes I’m taking. And I’m telling you, Dave wants nothing more than to be with you. He really has done everything he can to be with you.”

Your face is a dark red, you nod in response and look down. “You honestly think he wants to be with me? He’s not just needing a outlet for his gayness.”

“You could’ve worded that better.. but yes, I really believe you both share the same feelings. I would poke at it a bit and see if he will finally confess. But if anyone asks, you confessed first, my bet was on you.”

“Pshh yeah okay Fef.” You smile and run up to Dave, holding him. You nuzzled up against his arm and looked up at him in the cutest way you can. “Hi.” You say softly as you tilt your head slightly. Oh god just look at him, Dave can’t even keep his cool if he tried. He’s visibly freaking out over you. So many mixed emotions and his face is a bright red. Damn you’re good, if you two don’t kiss at the end of the day than what the hell is going on.

“H-hey Karkat.. heh you and uh Fef have a good talk?” Dave doesn’t seem to know what to do or say. He’s kinda just lost at this point.

“Yeah, she was asking about my song. Who it was for and stuff.” You smile, showing off the fake fangs. Oh that really worked, Strider has lot all his cool now. He’s like putty in your hands now. “O-oh that cool.. so uh wh-who is it for?”

“John.” You blatantly say, soon followed by a laugh after seeing Dave horrified face. “I’m kidding! It’s not for him, he’s not even gay.” You slide your hand down to Dave’s and lace your fingers together. “It’s for someone close to me. Been in my life for years.”

“That can literally only be someone from our group, leaving six of us left since it’s obviously not John.” 

“Well then I guess we will see at the exams who it is. I invited them to watch~” you chuckle as you toy with Dave. Admit it’s a bit fun but at the same time you really just want to tell him.

The rest of the day was packed full of screams and laughter, and you flirting with Dave every minute you can. Just seeing how nervous he gets is actually kinda cute. You all rode every coaster at least five times, some a few more than others because they were really fast ones and the lines weren’t long. This was a great day out, should do it again soon.

Once you all made it back home, everyone went their separate ways. To the bedrooms, the kitchen, living room for movies. But still did it groups, no one wanting to be alone yet. Though you and Dave went up to the room, you wanting to play a bit of guitar, and Dave... well Dave just wanted to be with you. You sat on your bed tuning your guitar, before strumming a few notes. You pull up your notebook and go to a older song you wrote a while ago and never finished. You start playing as Dave sat and listened to you.

“They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do  
Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keepin' you clean  
They gonna rip up your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine  
They said all  
Teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me  
The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did  
They said all  
Teenagers scare  
The living shit out of me  
They could care less  
As long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes  
Or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone  
But not me”

You chuckle a bit at the song, this was just something silly you wrote way back when. You look up, Dave seemed to like it as he was smiling stupidly at you. “Liked it?” He nodded in response. “I got another one.”

“I would love to hear it.” Dave sat back waiting.

You nodded and started playing once more.

“I was a human, breathing and thinking  
Eating and drinking, philosophizing  
I was a human, before you killed me  
And ripped my heart out, I knew what love was  
Now when they ask me, I just reply slow  
And sound like an iPhone  
I do not know love, I am a robot  
(Ba ba ba ba bam bada bum)  
I do not know love, I am a robot  
(Ba ba ba ba bam bada bum)  
I used to know love  
'Cause I had a fire, passion and desire  
Now all I require are circuits and wires  
Inside was an ocean of soul and emotion  
Then you cut me open, now all that I know is  
I am a robot, thoughtless and empty  
Don't know who sent me, don't know who made me  
Electric robot, everything's gray now  
Numb to the pain now, I knew what love was....”

You look down a bit, “I-It’s not finished yet... it’s... a hard song actually, really hard song.”

Dave sat beside you and held you close, “it’s alright.... I got you.”

You lay against Dave and set your guitar down, soon enough you had your arms wrapped around him. Holding him close and tight not ever wanting to let go. You both staid like this for what felt like hours, in reality it was only a few minutes. You looked up at Dave who was looking back at you. Face flushed bright red, shades slightly crooked, he looked cute like this. Really. Cute. You could just kiss him... your eyes shut softly and your arms wrapped around his neck. You felt so warm and comfortable like this, Dave had his arm around your waist and a hand to the back of your head, tangling his fingers in your hair. You glance down for a quick second, not realizing why things felt as they did and why hands shifted around to where they are now. You were most definitely kissing Dave Strider. You didn’t make this action yourself, your body just soft of went for it. Though it doesn’t seem like Dave is in protest about it, he is clearly kissing you back.

You shut your eyes once more and pull away slowly, resting your head on Dave’s chest. You both have nothing to say, in fact you are very tired right now and will probably fall asleep like this in a matter of seconds. Dave shifted you both to be laying in the bed and held you close as he fell asleep.

You’re up early the next morning, quick to leave before Dave could wake up. You didn’t feel like talking about the kids last night in case it was a ‘mistake’ and you end up with a broken heart. Wow way to think of the negative karkat. Damn you hate yourself sometimes. You grab your guitar in the way out and to Vincent’s frat house for recordings. Luckily it only took an hour and a half to get the recordings perfect and for helping Vincent with his recording. From there, back home to get Vriskas recording piece done. Again didn’t take that long. By then Dave was up and sounded like he was getting his recording done with Sollux. 

One day left until the performance, you were very nerves. You spent a lot of time reading over the lines of your song, making sure there’s nothing wrong with it. Memorizing it to perfection. Why is this so dang stressful. You lay in bed staring at the wall, soon enough Dave walks in and sits by you. You roll over and hold onto him. “You ready for tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Are you?”

“I’m scared... what if I freeze up there.”

“I’ll be right up top in the very back, just look at me. Focus on me, and nothing else.” Dave leaned down and kissed your head. “I’ll be your rock.”

You smiled softly and sat up, hugging Dave. “Thanks Strider.” You set your head on his shoulder and yawned, “how come I’ve never heard you play the guitar?”

“Heh, I don’t know... you will tomorrow. I’m not as great as you though.” Dave chuckled and held you close.

You spent the rest of the day with Dave, just laying in bed and talking. Eventually you both fall asleep still holding onto each other.

You woke up the next day, getting heading to head on to campus for exams. You take your art exam and the first part of music. You looked around for Dave who was still finishing his art exam when you left the class. You stared at a sheet hanging on the class door. It was a list of who will be playing in order, Dave goes on before you and then it was Vincent. Nice.

You walk into the class and set up your things in the corner. You sat there waiting for Dave, not really conversing with the other student, not even with Vincent. Dave came in and heading over towards you, “nervous?”

“Yeah.. but it’ll be fine, I have you here.” You smiled. “Did you see the list?”

“Yeah, I go up before you. Heh kinda works out for the better.” Dave grinned and pulled out his guitar from its bag.

“Knock em dead Strider.”

Dave nodded and got his stuff set up and ready for his turn. You both sat in the back watching the first few students play their piece. Then it was Dave’s turn, he brought up his things and tuned his guitar. 

“Name of your song, who helped you and theme of song.”

“Bulletproof Heart... Sollux Captor helped me and it’s... emo-ish rock... heh.. I also wrote it for someone, hope this makes things easier for me to express my feelings.”

Dave looked down and strummed a few strings before starting.

“Gravity don't mean too much to me  
I'm who I've got to be  
These pigs are after me, after you  
Run away like it was yesterday  
And we could run away  
If we could run away,  
Run away from here  
I gotta bulletproof heart  
You gotta hollow point smile  
We had our run away scarves,  
Got a photograph dream on the getaway mile  
Let's blow a hole in this town  
And do our talking with the laser beam  
Coming out of this place  
In a bullet's embrace  
Then we'll do it again  
How can they say, Jenny could you come back home?  
'Cause everybody knows you don't  
Ever wanna come back,  
Let me be the one to save you  
Gravity don't mean too much to me  
I'm who I've got to be  
These pigs are after me, after you  
Run away like it was yesterday  
When we could run away,  
When we could run away, run away from here  
I'm shooting out of this room  
Because I sure don't like the company  
You stop your preaching right there  
'Cause I really don't care  
And I'll do it again  
So get me outta my head  
'Cause it's getting quite cramped, you know  
Coming ready or not  
When the motor gets hot  
We can do it again  
The papers say, Johnny won't you come back home?  
'Cause everybody knows you don't wanna give yourself up  
Tell the truth and God will save you  
Gravity don't mean too much to me  
I'm who I've got to be  
These pigs are after me, after you  
Run away like it was yesterday  
And we could run away,  
And we could run away, run away from here  
And though I know how much you hate this  
Are you gonna be the one to save us  
From the black and hopeless feeling  
Will you meet 'em when the end comes reeling?  
Hold your heart into this darkness  
Will it ever be the light to shine you out  
Or fail and leave you stranded  
Or are you gonna be the one left standing?  
You're gonna be the one left standing  
You're gonna be the one left standing  
Gravity don't mean too much to me  
Is this our destiny?  
This world is after me, after you  
Run away like it was yesterday  
And we could run away, run away, run away  
Run away from here  
Yeah, away from here  
Away from here”

Dave stopped, you can tell he was breathing heavy. He didn’t look up at anyone not even the teacher, you knew he was scared to see the reactions. You, yourself, could see everyone whispering to each other, the looks on their faces. They all loved it, even the professor. Soon enough the room filled with cheer. Dave looked up and looked around at everyone, he smiled brightly and looked up at you. You blushed, was the song really meant for you?

You snuck off to get your stuff together while everyone was still cheering on Dave and the teacher finished taking down notes and scoring. You were nervous as hell, soon you will be up there in front of everyone. You take a deep breath and looked yourself in your phone. “It’s going to be okay.” You came out and stood in front of everyone. 

“Name of song, who helped you and theme of song.”

“Wolf in sheep’s clothing. Vincent and Vriska helped me. It’s punk rock.”

You look down at your guitar, you can feel yourself starting to shake. Shit it’s too much. You look up seeing everyone waiting patiently, Vincent smiled at you. You smiled back, still shaking. You look up to see Dave, he waved to you and smiled. He mouthed out ‘you got this’ and he’s right. You got this.

You start playing, still scared as shit but slightly better.

“Ha ha ha, this is about you  
Beware, beware, be skeptical  
Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold  
Deceit so natural  
But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning  
Bla-bla-black sheep, have you any soul?  
No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals  
Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick  
Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks  
So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Aware, aware, you stalk your prey  
With criminal mentality  
You sink your teeth into the people you depend on  
Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem  
Feefifofum, you better run and hide  
I smell the blood of a petty little coward  
Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick  
Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch  
So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Maybe you'll change  
Abandon all your wicked ways  
Make amends and start anew again  
Maybe you'll see  
All the wrongs you did to me  
And start all over, start all over again....”

You start feeling your anxiety creeping up and right towards the end of the song. If you don’t finish this right it can be ruined. You look up at Dave. And in that moment you felt more emotions than you ever did. You felt anger, hatred, hurt. You wanted to just say fuck it a break down right here and now. The sight of Dave making out with some slut, after everything that has happened between you two. You were right, you were just some fucking outlet. There was nothing... just nothing. You tear up, and stare down at your guitar. This all happened within seconds, and before you can continue on, you start spewing lines that were complete improv.

“Who am I kidding  
Now, let's not get overzealous here  
You've always been a huge piece of shit  
If I could kill you I would  
But it's frowned upon in all fifty states  
Having said that, burn in hell  
So tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt.”

You finished your song, not even waiting for anything, you take your stuff into the back and run out of the class room with your guitar. You stare down the long corridor and start running down it. “How could I be so... so fucking stupid! Of course he doesn’t love you, he’s a fucking womanizer! A prick! Asshat! Jackass!” You’re not even half way down the corridor and you hear Vincent playing his song.

/Well, if you wanted honesty  
That's all you had to say/

You slow down to walking, you listen to your friend play his song, reflecting on how you are feeling. You stand still just listening, a small tapping slowly becomes louder. Soon enough you hear someone yell out your name. The owner of the voice grabbed your shoulder and spun you around, Dave stood in front of you panting. “Karkat..”

You stare up at Dave, tears forming in your eyes. “What do you want. Shouldn’t you be with the girl you wrote that stupid song for.”

/To be a joke and look  
Another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook  
For the last time, take a good hard look/

“Karkat let me explain...”

“Explain what Strider?! That she was just a fling you had. Why.. why should I fucking care?! It’s not like I wrote my fucking song for you and your fucking egotistical fuckboi ass!” Here it goes, you finally broke down. Crying and shaking, you just want to cuss Dave out and punch him and want him to leave you alone. “I hate you so fucking much!”

/'m okay now (I'm okay now)  
But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay! (Trust me)/

Dave let go of your shoulder and just stared at you. You hear him sigh but you refuse to look at him now. “I know that I have done a lot of things... and I probably hurt you a lot then and now. I am sorry for it...” Dave gently touched your cheek, making you look at him. “But I wrote my song for you, no one else.... I tried telling that chick that the song wasn’t for her and that I was ‘playing hard to get’ and I’m pretty sure she was drunk.... a-anyways... I wrote the song for you, in hopes that I can finally tell you how I really felt.”

You sniffle whipping the tears from your eyes. “Yeah? And what do you really feel?”

“A lot of things... and I like the mix of emotions I have with you.” Dave leaned down inches away from your lips. You instinctively lean forward parting your lips slightly. “I love you.” You blush at the words, you’ve waiting so long hear Dave say those words to you.

“I love you too.. prick.” You grin softly and set a hand on Dave’s chest as you close the gap between you both. Dave wrapped an arm around your waist, deepening the kiss.

You couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I really just used DaveKat as an excuse to write some kind of story for two songs I’ve been listening to for a few days. So lot of songs and lyrics and stuff.
> 
> Songs:  
> Wolf in sheep’s clothing by set it off  
> Bulletproof heart by My chemical romance  
> Teenagers by my chemical romance  
> I’m not okay by my chemical romance  
> iRobot by Jon Bellion


End file.
